Jessie's Mimikyu
This Mimikyu is a / -type Pokémon and the first Pokémon Jessie from Team Rocket obtained in the Alola region. Personality Mimikyu has a rather dark personality, as Meowth was too horrified to even translate its words. Mimikyu also has an incredible ferocious hatred for Pikachu, instantly siding with Team Rocket before it was even captured. It is shown to have a psychopathic, violent grudge, attacking Pikachu even against direct orders and mercilessly tries to pummel Pikachu even after it has fainted. Although Mimikyu is a powerful fighter, it usually doesn't help Jessie to fight unless Pikachu is one of its opponets. It looks like that Mimikyu has a habit of scaring Meowth. Meowth has repeatedly almost passed out after seeing the inside of Mimikyu. Biography When Mimikyu debuted, it freaked Team Rocket out when it snickered sinisterly. Then, Meowth implusively uncovered part of its cloth and it cursed him, causing Meowth to have a nightmare.SM003 Later, Jessie, along with Wobbuffet, Meowth and James, who were hiding in Bewear's cave, saw it. Jessie tried to throw two Poké Balls in order to catch it, but it dodged and threw them away. However, when Jessie forcefully took away James' Luxury Ball and threw at Mimikyu, she managed to catch it. Then, it fought alongside them to battle Ash and his Pikachu, as Team Rocket wanted to repay Bewear for the food it gave them by stealing the berries back that the Pikipek took. Mimikyu used Shadow Ball, which collided with Pikachu's Electro Ball. Pikachu went to use Iron Tail, but Mimikyu's Disguise made the damage nullified. To retaliate, Mimikyu used Play Rough on Pikachu. Just as it went to use Shadow Claw, Rowlet used Leafage and engulfed Mimikyu, while Rowlet saved Pikachu by dragging him away to avold Mimikyu's attack. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, which electrocuted Mimikyu. Mimikyu went to use Shadow Ball, but was dragged, along with the rest of Team Rocket, by Bewear.SM004 Mimikyu, along with its Team Rocket comrades, went to the seaside after the Team Rocket Trio and Wobbuffet received a message from their HQ. Then, due to the hot weather, Mimikyu jumped into the water and got off its costume for a relaxing swim, leaving it soaking in the water. Meowth was shocked when he saw its costume, realizing its "body" was fake, and then his soul had left his body for a while after he witnessed Mimikyu in its real form. Later, after Meowth woke up, he, along with Jessie and James were horrified when they saw the "face" of Mimikyu's stuffed head was ruined, showing that the "face" was drawn with non-waterproof markers.SM012 Known moves Gallery Jessie Mimikyu Play Rough.png|Using Play Rough Jessie Mimikyu Shadow Ball.png|Using Shadow Ball Trivia *Mimikyu is the first recurring wild Pokemon to be caught by Team Rocket. It is also their first one caught in a special ball. *Mimikyu is a complete reversal to its species' description: while most Mimikyu envy and idolize Pikachu, seeking to be loved just like it, this individual feels an intense and murderous hatred against Pikachu, dressing up like one as a psychopathic manifestation of its unrelenting hate. *In SM012 Mimikyu is seen without its cloth, and it appears as a dark amorphous cloud with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. References Category:Ghost-type anime Pokémon Category:Fairy-type anime Pokémon Category:Jessie's Pokémon Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon